This invention relates to an audible output device implemented with solid state electronics and more particularly to a new control for establishing one or more audible output pause time slots (or silence slots) in the middle of the delivery of an audible output.
There has been a great trend to develop talking calculators, talking timepieces and the like, the talking calculators being generally adapted to provide numerical information such as key entries and calculation results as well as warning of error in the form of audible sounds and the talking timepieces being adapted to announce the real-time in audible sounds. For example, when electronic type talking timepiece provides an audible display of "tadaima kara 5 ji 25 fun wo oshirase shimasu"(its English version is "this is to announce that it is now 5:25"), it is necessary to locate a predetermined length of pause slots between "tadaima"and "kara", "kara" and "5 ji" and so forth.